


【帶卡/中秋節賀】恃寵而驕

by canda_lavis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, 帶卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canda_lavis/pseuds/canda_lavis
Summary: 2019年中秋節賀文古風AU大齡寵妻侯爺土X嬌氣賢內助卡年齡操作，大約是34歲&20歲吧。舔穴預警OOC預警「鹿驚=卡卡西」提及柱斑、扉泉





	【帶卡/中秋節賀】恃寵而驕

「嗯，這是怎麼了？」  
帶著幾分醉意，在廊外緩步走著，邊欣賞著月色邊在心裡哼著歌兒，偌大侯府的主人推開房門，才剛跨過門檻便看見一頭醒目的白髮，清瘦的青年正繃直上身，面色凝重的長跪在床邊。  
「侯爺……」青年罕見的語帶無助。  
今晚是中秋，侯府照例舉行家宴，和以往不同的是，帶土的兩位堂兄偕同伴侶來訪，因此辦得隆重許多，鹿驚接到訊息後便早早著手布置，安排節目，和廚房研究新菜式。  
他府裡的賢內助辦事向來仔細，過程中他亦在場，並沒有出任何紕漏，怎麼說也該是賓主盡歡，興盡而返才是。  
「起來說話。」  
聽得男人語氣強硬，青年依言站起，但顯然跪了有一段時間，膝蓋不聽使喚，他又倔強著不肯攀扶東西，自然身形不穩，險些難堪的要摔跤。  
帶土趕緊上前將人撈起，橫抱起放到床上，自己則單膝跪地，捲起他的褲管，隻手握住他的腿肚子，查探他兩邊的膝蓋。  
「唉，都跪紅了。」男人心疼的說。  
那處本就薄得幾乎只有一層皮，髕骨磕在地上久了氣血不順便容易瘀青，看這顏色尚淺還不嚴重，拿藥酒來揉揉到隔日就好了。  
「侯爺！」瞧著對方不顧身分之別，青年喚了一聲無果，扭著身子想將腿抽出來，但男人的手勁大，他掙不開。  
他散髮長跪是為請罪，而非刻意賣乖，宇智波侯爺待他極好，但凡事總得講個規矩，他受命總理府內大小事，儘管年紀輕、資歷淺，忙中有錯在所難免，可招待不周這樣的疏漏，影響著侯府與貴客們的日後交往，帶土不能不追究。  
鹿驚急著想說點什麼，但男人從底下望上來的眼神同往常一樣溫柔，他頓時不知是該就著這尊卑顛倒的狀態說明原委，抑或者堅定地請對方收回他的關切，急得都紅了眼框。  
「哎，好大一隻兔子，莫非是從月宮下凡來的小仙？可有什麼本侯幫得上忙的地方？要是回不去了，我府上倒也不怕多你一雙筷子。」  
「才不是兔子，你哄孩子呢！人家在跟你說正經事。」  
大白兔生氣了，帶土邊揉著他的膝蓋邊順著他道：  
「好、好，認真說話，怎麼了？」  
「那個……家宴……是否讓千手家的兩位大人不甚滿意？」青年的聲音微弱的宛如初生的幼獸，虧得夜裡安靜，有內功底子的侯爺才能從他含糊的咬字裡猜出一二。  
「我看著不像啊，可是聽見什麼了嗎？」  
鹿驚搖搖頭，手裡撥弄著床被的皺褶，他垂下眼簾，避開男人的視線盯著灰樸樸的石面地板，猶豫許久才開口解釋：  
「那月餅……是我特意尋來的方子，可扉間大人只嚐了一口便放下，柱間大人則全數讓給斑大人。我當時並未多想，只當作是不合胃口，橫豎糕點沒有剩下。難得佳節，照例該賞月、點燈的，可幾位推說乏了回房歇下，留咱們府裡的人自個兒玩……您看，是不是我有什麼地方招待不周？」  
帶土沉吟了一會，覺得堂兄們確實離席離得有些急促，他們幾個同宗的親戚感情稱不上太好，但既不辭千里的跑這一趟作客，不順應習俗並多聊幾句是說不過去。  
鹿驚對製餅很有心得，同樣是油酥和糖，卻總能讓人吃出別緻的香軟甜脆。  
每年中秋前的一個月，小傢伙在家就是窩廚房，在外頭便是逛市集，費盡心思求新求變。  
他們這年紀的人雖不嗜甜，但為了應景，多少還是會用一些，何況鹿驚監督下的糕點做得小巧精緻，端上桌的沒幾塊，他自己都吃完了的。  
「這方子是哪裡來的？」  
「是宮裡喚作金絲玫瑰糕的方子，偶然間聽得，又託人確認過的。我試過幾次，斟酌了些糖和油的份量，想著玫瑰難得，金箔貴重，便以此宴客。」  
「宮裡……」帶土喃喃地複誦，一個念頭猛然閃進腦海，他不甚確定的皺起眉，問起四人在席間的進食狀況。  
鹿驚將各人下筷夾菜的順序一一說出，忐忑不安的看著男人緩緩起身。  
青年回答的十分仔細，包括穿插在內的杯飲次數都記得，帶土越聽越覺得是他想得那麼回事，不禁有些想笑，但顧忌著鹿驚所以忍住了。  
「侯爺……」  
「沒事。」男人坐到他身邊，把人攬進懷裡讓靠著，道：  
「左不過是北漠沒這習俗，覺得甜餅不若菜肉可口罷了，別胡思亂想，嗯？」  
鹿驚聽不進他的柔聲勸撫，猶自苦著臉，消沉地往另一邊的床頭靠。  
「你還是罰我一頓，這樣我心裡好受些。」  
「怎麼就要罰了？今日的菜式和節目我都滿意，分明該賞。」  
「你不能老這麼袒護我。」鹿驚試圖表現出從容就義的氣魄，溢出唇外的話卻顯得底氣不足。  
「人心本就向著一邊長，我這麼大年歲才找到個合心意的伴兒，你說我不寵著怎麼行？除非堂兄那邊找我抱怨，否則我一概不認。」說著，帶土蹭過去把鬧彆扭的小妻子又抱回來。  
鹿驚過目成誦，記憶超群，作為夫人實乃屈才，就如他能清楚背下賓客的進食狀況，他這個沙場武夫最為頭疼的繁文縟節，府庫裡存放著什麼，應酬往來間都是些什麼東西來來去去，諸般細微的瑣碎之事在小傢伙的管理下井井有條，沒他插嘴的份，他也樂得做個如假包換的閒散侯爺。  
有這麼個寶貝，哪怕真的犯事，總也會念在操持侯府多年斟酌留情的。  
「那……賭約怎麼辦？先前可是都委屈你的。」鹿驚在男人懷裡不太自在的縮起來，俊秀的臉旁浮起兩朵紅暈，繡工華麗的袖口被纖長的手指反覆絞弄。  
聞言，帶土頓時失笑：  
「你這小沒良心的怎麼突然知道體諒夫君了，嗯？」  
所謂的「賭約」由來已久，鹿驚頂著三品誥命夫人的身分入主侯府，縱然不過是代嫁之身，但對外仍然得把戲給做足，於是他端著帳冊和印信，成為手握實權的「主子」。  
最初帶土並不放心他主持中饋，吩咐詩在幕後與他協理諸事，不過小孩子氣性高，就差沒在他面前立下軍令狀，說以中秋家宴為期，若府內上下平順無事，他便能求一樣東西作獎賞；反之，則將印冊全數歸還，安安靜靜的做一尊擺設。  
鹿驚聰穎機敏，有總管和詩的提點，以及侯爺本人替他撐腰，不過月餘便已上手，裁汰多餘的人事與開支、調整食邑的稅收規矩，徹底將侯府整治了一番。  
雖未及弱冠，但事無論巨細都處理得極為妥貼，所有人都清楚：少年底下沒有苟且營私的份，該怎麼做便老老實實的做。  
如此情勢，鹿驚自然蟬聯贏家。  
少年初時要的不過是帶土的貼身玉珮，待關係確立後他便不要別的，就喜歡在房事上折騰他家侯爺，每每讓他忍著在原處乾看著，差不多觸到底線了才點頭放行。  
風水輪流轉，鹿驚實未料到自己會有翻船的一天，不過既已立下規矩，不論帶土打算如何處置他都坦然受之。  
短暫的沉默後，男人只是捏著他的臉，說了句「咱們更衣就寢吧」，隨後自顧自地站起身除掉外衣，還蹲下去替他脫鞋。  
鹿驚坐在床沿努嘴，以不作為表示今晚還沒結束。  
「哎，非得要我做點什麼，那你趴我腿上打幾下屁股好了。」  
在府裡犯事不是罰俸便是挨板子，小傢伙一副堅持要他上刑的樣子，男人索性逗逗他。  
「你、你說什麼？」鹿驚瞪圓了眼睛，不敢置信的拔高聲量。  
他都已經成年了還被打屁股，那可不是丟臉死了嗎？  
況且，從小到大他都沒被這麼罰過。  
意識到自己的失態，青年又羞又怒的漲紅著臉，在死死地咬住下唇的同時，手裡攢著床板，極力克制住想閃躲的反應。  
「我說，該熄燈了。」男人笑笑的將事情帶過。  
帶土平淡的態度不知怎麼的竟讓鹿驚覺得委屈：他疼愛他所以願意為他擋下責難，只是被呵護的同時也意味著他無法獨當一面，虛長了歲數，抽條了身子，骨子裡仍是那個剛進府的小罪奴。  
「打、打就打，來吧。」  
「這又是在跟我鬧什麼彆扭呢？」  
「賞罰自當分明，或許我在侯爺眼裡一直是個孩子，可是算來我已持家六年，行過冠禮，早不在開恩容情之列。府內雖無明文規定處置，但可由宮規推算，禁足一月、罰俸三月，還請侯爺定奪。」  
誠然，他與帶土的年歲差距是定數，但身分、功勳乃至閱歷他相信只要盡力就能補足，對方希望他安樂無憂，他卻不想永遠躲在他的庇護下，他冀望成為值得男人待他這麼樣好的「少爺」。  
「我沒那麼想，就是覺得這事沒什麼，本不願將這些瑣瑣碎碎的事都讓你煩惱，你該像詩跟飛一樣，有任務的時候忙，其餘時候開心去哪兒玩就去。偏偏又少不得你，我手裡沒有像你這麼精明能幹的，這家任誰來都不及你管得好，那我處置什麼呢？」  
帶土揉著青年頭頂的髮旋，直想將他腦袋瓜裡那些胡思亂想都揉出去。  
他的少年歲月在戰場度過，金戈鐵馬，寒光碧血，征夫的愁思與生死無常磨掉他一身的銳氣。  
南疆失利後，流言四起，君心生疑，宇智波退出朝堂，他在府裡閉門不出，踏著蹣跚的步子，拄著拐杖裝病隱忍。  
經歷過仕途迭蕩，見多了世態，當初曾想重回邊境護衛火朝江山，現如今心裡有了牽掛，便真打算在此養花弄草，守著鹿驚終老一生。  
他長他十餘歲，快要可以當他爹的年紀，讓著他從不覺得委屈或有什麼。  
倒是小傢伙總是軟軟糯糯的喊著「侯爺」，又要他板起臉孔對他「一視同仁」，帶土向來對鹿驚有求必應，但同時也清楚他骨子有多麼纖細敏感，沒拿捏好應對分寸的話，鬧得人寢食難安，到頭來心疼的還是他自己。  
偏偏鹿驚執拗得很，帶土拿他沒轍，只能哄著、騙著、裝傻著打發過去。  
對下屬跟對夫人那能一樣嗎？  
「況且……你若還是孩子，那咱們那樣……我豈不成了禽獸？」見鹿驚仍舊彆扭著，男人索性不在這上頭多費唇舌，攬著他用刻意壓低的嗓子在他耳邊曖昧的調笑。  
懷裡的人僵住身子，顯然是想起許多夜裡的旖旎，白皙的臉頰登時浮起兩朵紅雲，神態也不自在起來。  
「若你實在好奇究竟怎麼回事，不妨讓人把月餅端上來嚐嚐。」  
「我吃過了呀。」鹿驚奇怪的看著帶土：他習慣不留剩菜，所以用膳的量都掐得精準，儘管侯府衣食無虞，但他堅持如此，今晚自然也不例外。  
「只吃糕點稍稍無趣了些，讓人溫一盅酒來，你喝點也好入眠。」  
帶土走到門邊重擊兩下掌心，似是對著無人的迴廊自言自語，但得了吩咐的暗衛已經踩著靈巧的貓步往廚房方向過去。  
轉過身，男人對著屈膝縮在床上的鹿驚漾開寵溺的笑容，而眼神中一抹青年來不及察覺的精光稍縱即逝。  
既然寵著的大白兔非得要懲罰，作為一個體貼的夫君，自然要尋個兩全其美的法子滿足他的任性。

※※※※※※

鹿驚的酒量不好，為了確保席間不出岔子，他從不貪杯多飲，甚至會預先用清水斟滿自己的酒壺，好在敬酒環節不至失禮。  
體質特殊的帶土則無這層顧忌，不單是灌不醉、喝不倒，而是絕大多數的藥劑對他都起不了作用，因此對兩位貴客的反常緣由，不得不透過鹿驚。  
和他推測的不差，玫瑰金絲糕和桂葉酒是皇宮情趣，兩相配合能有助興之效，讓上頭無比喜愛卻又秘而不宣正是此理。  
真相令鹿驚始料未及，他用得不多，但身體已浮現異樣，虛軟無力、燥熱難當，即使他再不願意相信，他仍是得承認這回弄巧成拙，出了個大糗。  
居然還是在精通藥理的兩位千手大人面前獻醜，他簡直想一頭撞死在前廳。  
「好了，你並無惡意，何況他們兩對本就恩愛，就是小情趣罷了，指不定明早還來跟你問方子呢。」男人撫摸著軟倒在懷裡哼哼唧唧的鹿驚安慰道。  
「我擔憂我活不過明天……」藉著家宴這個不設防的場合給宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈下套，不論是前者臻至化境的功夫或者後者睚眥必報的性子，鹿驚都覺得自己性命堪憂。  
「別怕，趁他倆還直不起腰的時候給個說法，讓兩個相好的去安撫就行，沒準他們還嫌這裡不方便，趕著回家繼續溫存呢。」  
屆時由他帶著，讓那邊曉得他們房裡的情況相去無幾，對著同受其害的鹿驚，都是長輩的人總不好為難他。  
「不說別人家了。」帶土把青年埋在胸口的腦袋撈出來，捧起他的臉，看著對方有些迷離的眼神，問道：「現在告訴侯爺，有哪裡不舒服？」  
鹿驚嗚咽了一聲，受不住的顫抖起來，兩腿收緊，死死地夾住跨間，彷彿這樣就能瞞過對方似的。  
帶土也不跟他多做周旋，環在他身上的手比蚺蟒更靈巧，不慌不忙地閃避青年伸過來阻止的兩隻兔爪，眨眼便鑽進鹿驚的褲兜裡，握住他翹挺的分身。  
「嗯嗯……等、等……」  
「等什麼呢？明明難受著還忍，將你夫君擺著當裝飾呢？」  
都老夫老妻了，鹿驚全身上下他哪兒沒看過、摸過？偏偏小孩子總要先掙扎一番，倒顯得他強人所難似的。  
和本人口是心非的性子不同，青年的身體嬌軟可愛，他才湊上去這麼摸一下，直起的玉莖便興奮地彈動，再套弄幾下，頂端分泌的情液便流得他滿手。  
男人將喘息著的青年剝得精光，被精心呵護的軀體已經長開，白嫩得可以掐出水來的細緻肌理總讓侯爺摸上就捨不得鬆手。  
先前由於身上有傷，因此鹿驚不分季節的將自身裹得死緊，使得長年受不到光照的皮膚白得像上好的羊脂玉般，透著一股高貴的美麗。  
已經熟知情事的青年躺在他身下，含羞帶怯的眉眼間盡是風情，既讓人想把他抱進懷裡好生勸哄，又忍不住起壞心眼想教會他更多東西。  
「帶土……」  
鹿驚改喚起他的本名，男人從不對他用藥，至多是用些脂膏做潤滑，故此時的意識飄忽以及躁熱難當於他而言是全然陌生的體驗。  
青年感到十分慌亂，他的神智被欲望一點一滴地逐出腦海，逐漸脫序。  
「不怕，我在呢。」  
「我難受……全身都難受。」鹿驚蹙起他的小劍眉，啞著調子向男人求助。  
「乖，親一親就不難受了。」  
連男人自己也說不上是什麼緣故，他總能對鹿驚生出無盡的愛憐，或許是初見孩子的剎那，他眼上的傷疤太過醒目，映照出他不堪的面容，從而興起一股相惜之感。  
疼著他、寵著他，看鹿驚出落成一個翩然俊秀的美青年，只要他好好的，帶土便覺得自身所遭受的一切都是過眼雲煙。  
粗糙的大掌沿著青年修長的身姿一路撫過，男人著迷的享受著細緻水膚的美好觸感，並不忘用薄冷的嘴唇替他滅火，在落吻的同時也找喜歡的地方烙上屬於自己的鮮紅印記。  
不動聲色的掂量鹿驚已然長大不少的男性象徵，手裡揉捏幾下，敏感的青年便嬌喘著噴灑出濃稠的濁液。  
這反應，比平時快得多呢。  
「好些了嗎？」  
帶土用乾淨的那手替青年抹去臉上的淚，耐心的等著他從釋放過的歡愉裡緩過來，邊在心裡估算著倘若藥性不強，索性到此為止，讓他早點歇息。  
小傢伙忙活了一天，分明就累得沾到枕頭就能入眠的程度，卻為了能跟他多說幾句話，硬是擠出額外的精力，強撐著眼皮的模樣每每看得他既窩心又忍不住失笑。  
不過這回有些不同，鹿驚嗚咽了幾聲，一雙泛著水光的眸子瞅著他，映照出他身影的黑鏡裡度上一層濃烈的慾望。  
「後面也有感覺是嗎？」男人柔聲的問。  
青年咬著下唇，沒點頭，但兩條勾人的長腿不安的在棉被上蹭著，明晃晃的暗示對方他還有別處極需愛撫。  
鹿驚就是這樣，從不直言想要什麼，就用一對淚汪汪的眸子瞅著他、讓他猜。  
好在小孩心思單純，朝夕相處之下也有幾分默契，帶土知他此時不過是難為情罷了。  
男人低下頭，在鹿驚的頸側嗅聞他的氣味，濃重的鼻息搔得青年縮了縮。  
「夫人好香啊。」男人用飽滿的鼻頭輕拱鹿驚的肩窩，滿足的瞇起眼睛。  
那是一股很淡很淡的芬芳，昭示這具身子已從青澀體弱的少年臻至成熟，而稍後便會再染上他自己強烈的雄性麝香。  
他撥弄著鹿驚滑嫩的穴口，在對方隱忍的呻吟裡輕輕探進一指，發覺裡頭較往常濕潤許多。  
「疼嗎？」  
「不疼。」鹿驚害羞地輕聲應答。  
帶土將手指徹底頂進去，見青年只是顫了顫，確實沒有不適，便又再增加手指的數量，各往不同方向撐開本就相當柔軟的密道，模擬交合的動作進進出出。  
「嗯嗯……啊……帶土……」  
兩個人貼得極近，仰躺著的鹿驚感覺自己像被男人禁錮在懷裡，鼻間嗅著令他熟悉的體香，耳邊傳來他規律的呼吸聲，眼裡、心裡，甚至身子裡全都是他。  
帶著繭子的手掌滑過皮膚的感覺很舒服，鹿驚喜歡帶土的一切，交錯著深褐色傷疤的容貌，低沉沙啞的嗓音，縱容寵溺的溫柔，乃至粗糙扎人的鬍渣、突起的喉結和跨間尺寸傲人的陽物都喜歡。  
「難得這回用不上香膏，放鬆身子別緊張，讓侯爺多疼你一些。」  
聽著鹿驚軟綿綿的呻吟著，很是舒服的樣子，男人突然起了個壞心眼。  
趁青年走神之際，帶土握住他細瘦的腳踝，將兩條白皙勻稱的長腿架在肩上，擺弄成門戶大開的模樣，讓他盡情飽覽無限的春光。  
男人情不自禁的吹了聲口哨：多麼養眼的畫面？  
意識到不妙的鹿驚一連說了幾個「不」字，卻因為體位的緣故無法有力的發聲，含在嘴裡咕噥著，聽上去顯得言不由衷。  
男人對著虛掩著的小口輕輕吹氣，按在側邊的拇指稍稍向外推便能看見裡面，他用唾液濡濕舌頭，垂下頭順著那處收縮的節奏舔上去。  
那處和帶土想得一樣，嬌嫩如花，被長年滋潤過的後庭識得他，男人的舌頭輕易地順著肌肉的紋理鑽進縫隙裡，將入口給挑開。  
他將舌尖束起，以便搆得更深。  
「啊啊……不要、不要……嗯嗯……」  
不知是帶土有意為之或者太過沉溺其中，鹿驚能清楚聽見男人玩弄那處傳出的聲響，淫靡的舔拭和水漬聲在室內迴盪，直要壓過他的請求。  
「夫人不是說要處罰嗎？那可要好好受著，記住夫君的教誨。」  
說著，帶土吻了吻他的腿根，在內側啄咬出一個紅印。  
他早就想這麼幹了，但小傢伙總是不讓，難得逮到機會，他可要將這處仔細品嘗，日後也好回味。  
鹿驚委屈的哭起來，藕白的手臂擋在眼前，溫熱的淚水從兩邊滑落，  
這個男人太壞心了，怎麼能這麼欺負他呢？  
青年細細的哭聲非但沒能勾起對方的憐惜，反倒激勵他嘬得更起勁，將平張的舌面貼在上頭，從舌根到舌尖無所不用的放肆舔弄。  
「嗚、嗯……啊……不、不行了……」  
帶土平時總捨不得他露出半點為難的表情，唯在此時對他的無助視而不見。  
要命的是，鹿驚的身體背離意志，非但不牴觸，甚至極為熱情的表示迎合。  
下腹痠脹，才洩過的分身又有抬頭之兆，而後庭更是有如發大水般吐出一股又一股的情液，濕得像是才剛被男人的精元澆灌。  
「侯爺……嗯、嗚……夫君……」  
這太瘋狂了，再不停止的話，他可能要在這個情況下再到一次。  
就在鹿驚覺得自己瀕臨極限時，男人終於甘心離開那塊氾濫之地，將他幾近麻木的腰身緩慢降至原處。  
劫後餘生的青年虛軟地喘氣，滲出一層薄汗的胸膛起伏劇烈，而在聽見男人意猶未盡的咂巴著嘴時，鹿驚慌張地併起腿往床的內側蜷縮起來，彷彿受驚的白兔將自己團成一圈，既可憐又無助。  
「侯爺懲罰完了嗎？」他吸著鼻子，委屈巴巴的問。  
「好了、好了，接下來都聽夫人的，你怎麼說我便怎麼做，不讓碰那我們就睡覺。」  
男人揉揉青年的側臉，想著他家大白兔要是有耳朵的話，肯定是垂著的。  
不想青年頭一個要求就是向他索吻，帶土下意識地向後退，擔憂他嫌自己不乾淨，解釋的同時不忘調侃道：「才剛跟你的另一張嘴接吻呢。」  
孰料鹿驚抽出腦後的枕頭，反手將它砸出去，語帶哽咽的質問道：  
「那你是打算一整晚都不親我了嗎！」  
「乖呢、乖呢，承蒙夫人不嫌棄，我這就來。」  
兔子炸毛了，帶土將手裡接下的硬枕往旁邊一扔，趕緊趴伏到鹿驚身上溫聲勸哄，並誠意十足的給了他一個綿長的深吻。  
「鹿驚上下兩張嘴都這麼甜，親不到那可不得饞死我。」  
「唔嗯……你閉嘴、閉嘴！」  
「好，我不說話，認真幹活兒。」  
前戲已足，知曉青年的身子已被藥性催熟，帶土也不再磨蹭，扯下褲頭便將怒張的性器餵進那垂涎的小口裡。  
「哈啊……」被填滿的瞬間，鹿驚發出一記甜膩的呻吟，絲毫不見被巨物鑿開的痛苦，反而像是得償所願的喜悅。  
粗長的陽物整根沒入，飽滿的頭部被高熱濕軟的肉壁吸吮著，如此銷魂的滋味不論來幾次都讓侯爺爽得想罵粗話。  
徵得鹿驚的同意後，男人試著淺淺抽動，發覺那張小嘴雖纏他纏得緊，裡頭卻曉得隨著他的進出收縮，又緊又有彈性。  
「夫人可真是個寶貝啊。」  
柔軟的肉壁迎合他的進入，並竭盡所能地在他抽出的時候挽留。  
鹿驚熟練地擺起腰肢，青年是那樣的纖瘦，彷彿不盈一握，太過粗暴就會被摧折壞。  
明明是入秋微涼的時節，鹿驚卻覺得熱得不像話，渾身上下都在出汗，就連難以啟齒的密處也正抽搐著淌著透明的黏液，將底下的被褥濡濕。  
「哼嗯……啊啊……」  
鹿驚的腿被屈起，向外側扳得極開，將大好的春光毫不保留的展現給身上的男人，給予他十足的幹勁。  
和平時在他面前表現的溫柔截然不同，上了床的男人簡直像頭野獸，只知擺動腰部對他強取豪奪。  
「呀啊……帶土輕、嗯……輕一點……」鹿驚軟綿綿的呻吟著，釋放過的前處已然恢復精神，正隨著男人的律動上上下下的晃著，前端亦不斷在泌水。  
男人的雄身抵住鹿驚的敏感點，兩手掐著他的粉臀，凶狠地挺腰向前，像是恨不得將根部的囊袋也擠入。  
酥麻的快感自交合處蔓延開，宛如大潮時的海浪一波一波地撞擊他脆弱的神智，意識逐漸潰散，只知享受……或者說承受。  
圓潤翹挺且富有彈性的兩瓣雪丘貼在男人跨間承受撞擊，鹿驚雖瘦，但臀部卻養的飽滿結實，致使帶土在托著他的時候少不得揉捏一番。  
「乖，你喜歡的。」  
小傢伙的後穴濕得一蹋糊塗，帶土歛下眼便能看見被撐至極限的艷色入口，在連番的進出磨擦下顯得紅腫可憐，像被毫不留情地蹂躪過似的。  
「帶土……」  
青年的嬌喘帶著濃厚的鼻音，已經熟知情事的身子完全為他敞開，無意識流露出的媚態最是誘人。  
這些年來帶土養著他、慣著他，將他從一個小白團拉拔成俊秀的美青年，在他還稚嫩著的時候引導他如何取樂，耐著性子用無盡的愛意將他催熟，再享用他的甜美，將他調教成如今這副模樣。  
久久，男人頂跨的幅度轉小、頻率增快，粗長的陽物深入淺出，釘至深處的蕈狀頭部貼在肉壁上彈動，鹿驚曉得這是對方即將釋放的前兆。  
「啊……侯爺……給、給我……」  
「別鬧！」  
帶土咬牙粗喘著，艱難地撤離青年美好的身軀，他扶住自己硬得發燙的雄身，套弄幾下，將大股的濁液盡數噴灑在一邊的薄被上。  
視線重回到維持原樣的鹿驚，紅腫不堪的肉穴正一下下的抽動著，青年早他些時間射出的精華，濺得四處都是，襯得眼前的畫面相當淫靡。  
「還不夠嗎？」男人沉聲問道，銳利的眼神暗示他適可而止。  
然而鹿驚仍不知死活地抬起腿勾著他，濕潤的眼裡寫滿委屈：他固然疲累，可帶土一反常態的釋放在外面，令他覺得未得滿足。  
「你呀……」帶土簡直拿孩子一點辦法也沒有，他料定助興的藥性不會太過猛烈，又心疼鹿驚忙活了一天，留種在他體內清理還得多折騰，否則哪個男人願意在興頭上退出去？  
「還要……」青年怯怯的開口。  
「你真他媽的……」硬生生地止住湧上喉頭的粗話，男人焦躁地扒了扒頭髮，瞪著不給自己留活路的小傢伙。  
「你說接下來都聽我的……」  
「是，我是這麼樣說的。」帶土咬著牙回道，聲音從齒縫間迸出，怎麼也沒想到鹿驚膽敢撩撥他。  
本就未獲滿足的男人決意立刻實踐承諾，他將軟得要化作水的鹿驚翻轉過去，隻手摟起他的腰，提槍再戰。  
「啊啊……」  
「小騷貨，沒把你裡面射滿之前別想睡！」  
「嗯嗯……才……啊、嗚……才不是……」  
男人伸手擰住鹿驚在上一場情事裡備受冷落的乳首，刺激青年收縮穴口，將他吞吃得更深。  
室內，燭火搖曳，人影交纏。

※※※※※※※

儘管撂下狠話，但帶土哪裡捨得真折騰鹿驚，不過順著他的意思用灼熱的陽元澆灌他罷了。  
縱情過後，他給青年餵水，扶著他躺好，並替他擦拭身子。  
「明年還玩這個嗎？」累得連一根手指都抬不起來，連嗓子都喊啞了的鹿驚看著男人忙活，閉上酸澀的雙眼後輕聲問道。  
「什麼，月餅嗎？」感覺是挺不錯的，他都對這方子有些心動。  
「才不是！」  
「喔。」原來說的是賭局。  
帶土給鹿驚套上裡衣，一下一下的撫摸青年細軟的白髮，用指縫梳開被汗水浸溼成結的髮尾。  
「你喜歡就繼續。」  
「你不怕輸啊？」  
指腹滑過頭皮的感覺很舒服，身心饜足的鹿驚哼哼唧唧的，發出了一連串不成意思的呻吟。  
「我的大白兔開心才是最重要的。」  
「才不是兔子……」軟軟糯糯的咕噥幾句，體力耗盡的鹿驚終於敵不過睡意，墜入夢鄉。  
帶土替他拉好棉被，熄了燈，在他頰邊親上幾口，輕聲道了晚安。  
細軟蓬鬆的白頭髮，總是紅通通的眼睛，還說不是兔子？

END

==========================

初次嘗試古風，覺得在用字遣詞上有所不同還蠻有趣的，有興趣看長篇嗎哈哈哈哈？

最原初的中秋賀文就是古風，一開始的標題取作「願賭服輸」，打算讓帶土跟卡卡西兩個髮小每年都進行月餅比賽，比誰今年端出來的月餅厲害，看自己做還是去哪邊買這樣。輸家要答應贏家的一個要求，而帶土已經連輸了好幾次，他就決定要幹件大事：潛入皇宮裡偷月餅，然後就擦槍走火(?)

不過，關於帶卡我發現自己一直都是寫卡寵土，就在構思如何讓帶土寵一寵卡卡西，結論是......帶土情商這麼低的中二病沒大人家個十歲應該成熟不起來，於是就有了這個年齡差的設定。侯爺府設定最想看的是軟呼呼的小白糰管理下人的樣子~在個子還沒長開的時期全都要靠帶土給他撐腰XD


End file.
